


Things About You (And Me)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1, Askbox fill, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otherwise known as the 5 secret things Harry loves about Eggsy and the One that Eggsy loves most about Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things About You (And Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Things About You (And Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701076) by [Veeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta)



> Originaly filled here  
> http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/113175527327/o-hi-ive-just-read-through-all-of-your-hartwin
> 
>  **UPDATE 23/3/2015:** This fic has now been translated into Russian by the lovely user [veeta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veeta/pseuds/veeta) and can be found on [ficbook](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3026918)

1\. Hands

Eggsy’s hands are always fiddling with something. Be it the dog, the pen or just twirling the knife in his hand, it’s always in motion. As if kinetic energy runs endless in his veins.

So it’s a wonderful surprise to learn very early into their new and fragile thing, that Eggsy’s hands will still when Harry’s is threaded with them.

Eggsy will hold on tight, squeezing every few minutes or two just because he can and fall asleep with their entwined hands pressed against his breastbone. Depending on how they sleep, Harry will be lulled to Morpheus’ shores with their heartbeats reverberating through shared skin and space.

2\. Cologne

Eggsy’s half of the bathroom counter is surprisingly neat and tidy. Harry reckons it’s out of consideration for him more than anything.

Since his induction as a Kingsman, many of his habits have… Been raised.

But one thing Eggsy has yet to leave behind is the predilection for off the shelf cologne from the corner shop. For that Harry is, in some ways, thankful.

After all, he dabs a little of that in the crook of his elbow so that he can be reminded of Eggsy throughout his day.

3\. Voice

Harry is a skilled lover. Ask any of the men and women he has been with (either for personal or professional reasons) and they’ll tell you that they have nothing to complain about when it comes to having Harry Hart in their beds.

But when it comes to Eggsy…

Fuck.

Harry does his research. Does a little bit more. He learns and relearns all the tricks he can. Harry becomes the master at unravelling Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin because when the young man comes good and properly undone under his ministrations…

Eggsy’s voice goes a little pained, a little desperate for things he has no name for. It goes breathless. Begging. Single minded with no remembrance for anything but one word on his lips.

"Harry."

4\. Hair

Sometimes Harry wishes Eggsy would leave his hair a little longer. It certainly would give him a point to hold on to when fucking the man into the mattress.

But as it is, it is soft and surprisingly downy underneath the hair gels and million layers of product. Harry finds himself reaching for Eggsy’s hair during their little moments of laziness.

He’ll run his fingers through them, petting them, tangling his digits in them. Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind. For a dog person, he seems to react like a contented cat, arching and humming happily when Harry does it.

5\. Skin

Eggsy’s skin is like a roadmap to nowhere and everywhere at once. It is a paradox and an enlightenment.

Harry knows he can drive himself mad with the task of mapping it out. Each mole, each freckle is part of a constellation, part of the road signs, part of the landscape.

Harry will always try to match each up with the blunt of his nails, trying to link each and every one of them together to make some sense of them. He likes it when they sleep naked. Makes for an easier access to the tasking.

Eggsy will always smile indulgently, laughing uproariously when Harry hits a ticklish spot. He’ll make him stop then, pulling him close. Harry will let Eggsy rearrange their bodies, making it so that Harry has his arms around Eggsy. Harry never complains. After all, this position affords him the luxury of counting the moles and freckles of his back

+1 Old Man Feet

It’s not that Harry’s feet stink or anything… It’s more of the fact that no matter what season they’re in, they are always cold as the Snow Queen’s balls.

They could be in the middle of a sweltering July and they’ll still be cold.

But Eggsy loves them. He loves those Old Man Feet. He loves letting Harry tuck his feet under his thighs, griping and bitchy about them in that effortlessly posh voice of his.

He’ll complain and Eggsy will relinquish his body warmth. It’s their thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Got a prompt? ](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
